This invention relates to a reproducing device for a magnetic card, and particularly relates to a reproducing device suitable for repeatedly reproducing the content of a magnetic card.
Magnetic cards consist of a magnetic coating on a base sheet of plastic or paper, on which audio and/or other data are recorded. Some of the numerous applications for such cards are language training, educational devices for infants, cash dispensers and so forth. When the magnetic card is used in the fields of language training, infant education and so on, the card has the advantages that figures and drawings can be printed on it's surface, random access to the recorded information is possible, and the reproduction of the card can be repeated many times. However, a prior card reproducing device has the disadvantages that we cannot watch the printed drawing on the card during the reproduction operation since the card is moving, and we must re-insert the card into the device when we want to listen to the card's contents a second time.
This is especially disadvantageous when magnetic cards are applied to language education where repeated listening is an important factor.
In order to solve the above disadvantage, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,519 has proposed a card return mechanism, which returns a magnetically striped information card to an initial position for replaying a word or group of words. However, said U.S. patent has the disadvantage that the mechanism is very complicated and costly.